


The Blood Maiden

by BlackInkJinx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Found Family, Manga & Anime, Mental Breakdown, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkJinx/pseuds/BlackInkJinx
Summary: Reiko Higurashi's earliest memory was of a yokai begging to eat her heart. Since then she has tried to understand the creatures no one else sees, leading her to her family's shrine. She gets more than she bargained for when she falls into the past, coming across none other than Sesshomaru! The stoic yokai is intrigued by her, and the two form a strange bond as their fates entwine.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The Blood Maiden

### Chapter 1; Reiko's Rules of Survival:

Reiko didn't know what was worse; the fact that a small yokai was following her, or that the book she wanted wasn't even on sale. Reiko visited the bookshop armed with a coupon for thirty percent off, but upon reading the fine print, she saw that the discount was only eligible for cookbooks and manga. Odd combination, but that was what she was stuck with.

_Just my luck, I guess. _Reiko sighed as she went back to exploring the rows of books before her, selecting a few that looked promising.__

__

__

____

__

She would check out the cookbooks later, as there were several she had her eye on. One was about how to grill anything on an open fire, which while interesting, was not exactly a book she'd be using any time soon. The book she had really hoped to purchase, funnily enough, was on ancient myths and folk legends involving kami and, of course, yokai. But it was really expensive, and buying it would eat up a lot of her spending money. She was strapped for cash this month, what with having paid the down deposit on her new apartment. She wasn't even living in it yet, and couldn't move in until the landlord fixed the plumbing issue. In a way, she was lucky, as Reiko then had a few more days to get the first month's rent together that would be due on the day she moved in.

But she really, really, really wanted this book.

Finding it three rows down, Reiko flipped the book open and scanned the leaping pictures of kami, yokai, and other strange beings. The scent of ink and old paper fanned over her face, and Reiko smiled. No matter where she was, books always smelled the same. Bookshops too for that matter, wherever in the world father moved her. They always smelled of paperbacks, polished wood, dusty cushions, and tea. But maybe that was because-

_'Your heart…let me eat…your heart…' ___

____

__

Reiko flinched and, unable to stop herself, glanced at the yokai nearby.

It had edged itself closer, close enough that Reiko could see the jagged rows of sharp teeth and the rotten filth stuck in between them. The stench of it overwhelmed Reiko then, and it took all of her willpower not to gag. Keukegen's always smelled bad. They lived in dank, shabby bathrooms or basements and ate garbage. They were yokai of sickness and misfortune, and even just a glance at one was inviting bad luck into your life. But it was like that with most yokai. That's why Reiko never acknowledged them with a glance or look. Especially when they spoke to her.

Reiko looked away and chastised herself for breaking the first rule when it came to yokai. Even if this one didn't eat humans, it could still prove to be dangerous. Placing the book on top of the stack she had in her arms, Reiko quickly left the crowded maze of shelves.

"That will be four thousand yen please." The cashier up at the front announced. Reiko nodded and dug into her bag for her wallet. Expensive or not, she had a feeling this book, and the others would be worth the price.

Reiko placed the money on the counter, her movements slow and deliberate. She could still feel the red eyes of the keukegen. It had followed her and was less than two feet away from her now, staring up at her like some puppy begging for scraps. It almost looked like a dog actually, like the one from 'The Wizard of Oz' except it had no legs. It was creepy, to say the least, but the cashier accepted Reiko's yen with a smile as if everything was normal.

"Thank you for stopping by!" The cashier bowed as Reiko accepted the bag she had placed the books in. Reiko hesitated to leave, however, noticing mold spots on the ceiling above her.

"You should clean this place."

"Pardon?" The cashier blinked in surprise.

"A keukegen is easy to avoid if you keep your place clean and tidy. Otherwise, people might start getting sick and stop coming here. And that would be a shame because I really like this place. You have a really nice selection and it's conveniently near my work, so...yeah." Reiko explained hurriedly, regretting it immediately when the cashier frowned at her.

"I see. Well, thank you for your patronage and concern." The woman replied, her voice now empty of its previous friendliness. Reiko gave her a quick smile before turning to leave.

"Crazy bitch." The cashier muttered just as the bell above the door rang as Reiko opened it. Reiko, to her credit, ignored the comment and continued on her way.

_It's my fault anyway. No sane person would believe something like that. I don't think I'd know what to do with myself if anyone ever did. They'd probably turn out to be crazier than me… ___

____

____

Reiko didn't have time to dwell on that as she heard the door to the bookshop open behind her. She didn't need to look back to see if the yokai was following her. It smelled that terrible. The few people she passed by on the sidewalk smelled it too, their noses wrinkling in disgust, but they probably blamed it on an overfull dumpster. None of them noticed the suspicious ball of black fur tailing after Reiko. A few times the small yokai nearly got stepped on, but the yokai moved out of the way unnoticed. This keukegen was braver than the others Reiko had met over the years to have risked following her out into daylight. Or, more likely, it was hungry.

_'Your heart …your heart…please…' ___

____

____

Reiko bit back a groan. The last thing she needed was a yokai following her to work. She wasn't too far from it, so she would have to come up with a plan to shake it off. The keukegen was forced back a little when a dog started to growl at it, though its owner harshly tugged on the leash to make it stop. The poor thing didn't deserve the treatment. Animals were really the only ones to notice when yokai were near, beside Reiko of course. Sometimes a young child could too, but they quickly grew out of it. Besides, children were supposed to see monsters, weren't they? That was how it always was.

No one else could see what she saw, and Reiko learned at a young age that it was useless to try and make them understand. People simply didn't believe in yokai anymore, and so, yokai didn't exist for them. Not even her father, though he moved her around from place to place to prevent 'bad things' from following the two of them. She had told him what was really following her before, but her father simply denied it, even when he saw what a yokai was capable of himself. And that's why rule number two existed. A little bit of knowledge was a dangerous thing. That's why it was better for everyone if Reiko kept what she saw to herself. Especially for her own protection…and the safety of her loved ones…

Before the memories she kept repressed at all times could rear their ugly heads, Reiko shook them out.

_Nope, nope. Don't need that today. I can't afford therapy, so, for now, I will just let all that stew until I get closure or an ulcer. ___

____

____

If she was going to get rid of the keukegen, she better do it now, Reiko decided. Looking around, she tried to think of a way to leave the yokai behind. Inspiration came from a nearby train station. She was less than a few blocks away from her work, but if her scent got mingled with the people on the train, the keukegen wouldn't be able to follow her.

Turning into the station, Reiko patiently swiped her train pass at the turnstile. Going towards the platform, she saw a train getting ready to close its doors. Taking a calculated risk, Reiko ran for it. It was never smart to run away from a yokai, as it just excited the hungry ones into giving chase. But the keukegen was too small to keep up with her, and Reiko's luck changed for the better when she made it inside just as the doors shut.

"Ha! Better luck next time," Reiko chuckled triumphantly to herself as the keukegen slammed itself against the glass doors, "A yokai's got to wake up pretty early in the morning to get this heart of mine."

The yokai didn't hear her as it started to thrash urgently against the doors. It must be really hungry, as Reiko hadn't seen a yokai this desperate in a long time. To be safe, she probably should take the train back home tonight when her shift was over. It was always better to be safe than sorry. That was rule three after all.

As the train pulled away, Reiko watched as the keukegen tried to run after it, only to end up falling off of the platform and onto the track. Reiko felt sorry for the poor thing but knew that there would be more to follow. There always were. She just hoped that nothing more troublesome came her way.

"Welcome, please come in. How many are in your party?" Reiko greeted with the biggest smile she could manage. She was only two hours into her evening shift, and her cheeks were already starting to hurt.

"Five please." The customer answered. Reiko grabbed some menus and led the group to a table. She left to grab them wet towels to wipe their hands with and some green tea. Before she could even set them down on the table, the customers started ordering a ton of alcohol. It seemed they were a bunch of coworkers out for the night, but Reiko wasn't worried about them being trouble. She was used to working with drunks. The pub she worked at might be upscale, but boozers were still a part of the job.

Having taken their order, Reiko made her way to the ordering window.

"I need two orders of chicken wings, two yakisoba noodles, three charred tuna tataki, and tsukune for five please."

"Got it!" The man on the other side of the window shouted with a smile. His name was Haru, and he was the head chef at the Lily Dragon where Reiko worked. Originally, Reiko wanted to work in the back in the kitchen when she first applied for this job two months ago. She really enjoyed cooking, but more importantly, she was really good at it too. Unfortunately, all they had available then was part-time waitressing work. Honestly, Reiko was lucky she even got that, since she didn't really have any previous job experience. Waitressing was fine for now, but with Reiko moving out of her grandfather's house and into her own apartment, she was going to need more money. If only her father hadn't cut her off, then she wouldn't have to even work. As it was, she didn't know how she was going to afford meals, let alone rent.

_Whoever said money doesn't buy happiness was an idiot. Money buys food and pretty clothes and pays for rent, which is the same thing basically. ___

____

____

"Whoa, hey, what's with the sour face?" The man at the bar, Masato, asked. Reiko hadn't realized her thought had caused her to frown, so she shook it away and replaced it with a smile despite how much it hurt.

"Oh, nothing! Just spacing out!"

Masato was done pouring the drinks for her table, but instead of loading them onto her tray, he smirked at Reiko playfully.

"Nothing huh? Why you always so secretive? Come on, what's wrong with you?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. With his spiked hair and wide eyes, he looked like he jammed his fingers into an electrical socket every morning before he left for work.

"There's not enough hours in the day for me to answer that question." Reiko deflected with a laugh. She reached to start balancing the drinks on her tray, but Masato wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Then what do you say you and I go for drinks after work and talk about it? I'm sure I can turn that frown upside down." Masato winked, causing Reiko to freeze.

_Oh, Kami. Is he flirting with me? This never happened before. What do I do? Okay, don't panic. Just give him an excuse. ___

____

____

"I can't. I got…laundry to do. I'm out of clean socks." Reiko said before she could think. Internally she groaned, and predictably Masato was not deterred.

"You can do that some other day. Come on, what do you say?"

"I say I really have to question your taste if you think someone like me would make a good girlfriend." Reiko joked again, her only defense. She really wished that she had more experience with this kind of thing. Years of moving around made sure that Reiko never really got to know anyone at the various schools she attended all over the country. To Reiko's surprise, however, Masato started laughing. With his head tossed back, he reminded Reiko of a hyper cockatoo.

"Who said anything about dating? I'm talking about having a good time." He replied, and Reiko felt her stomach churn. Did that mean what she thought it meant? Or was he making fun of her? She didn't know how to tell, so she tried to back away quickly.

"Uh…I don't have those. Sorry." Reiko laughed awkwardly, stopping when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Turning, Reiko looked up to see Akira, another waitress.

"Oh, honey, what do I always tell you?" Akira asked before she glared at Masato, "Don't fight with an idiot. They have nothing to lose."

"Hey! That was uncalled for, and you know it." Masato called after them as Akira helped Reiko finally make her exist.

"Don't worry about him. He hits on anything that has a pretty face. Not even guys are safe from him, I swear." Akira explained to Reiko as she helped her serve the drinks.

Reiko didn't know if that was supposed to make her feel better, but she decided to take it that way since Akira seemed to be a nice person. Not only that, but she was rather pretty and well-liked by everyone. Akira was tall, curvy, and somehow managed to make their work uniform of black slacks, white button-down, and polka dot bow tie look attractive. Her every accessory was expertly placed, and every shade of eyeshadow was carefully applied with proficiency. Akari rarely ever showed up to work with the same hairstyle, mastering the most complex of buns and braids with her long hair.

Reiko liked Akira, but she didn't enjoy the shrinking of her self-confidence every time she stood next to her. Reiko knew she was short, flat, and couldn't for the life of her manage a messy bun. If she was to believe her aunt however, then she supposed she had very fine dark eyes and thick, wavy black hair that other women would kill for. Grandpa told her she also had wide, childbearing hips, but Reiko tuned that out.

"Hey, miss! We need more drinks over here!" Called out the table of five, their ties already wrapped around their heads. Reiko, busy busting a table, turned with a grin.

"Of course! It would be my pleasure!"

* * *

"I hate waitressing." Reiko sighed as she leaned against the lockers in the employee break room, "My cheeks hurt so much, I'll never be able to unscrew this smile."

Reiko's voice hurt too. She never had to talk this much before. A single shift here was a week's worth of conversation for Reiko. She and her father, even when they were on good terms with one another, weren't big on communication. They both preferred silence over small talk, but Reiko supposed that was just the introverted nature of blood type A positives. But, thankfully, Reiko's shift was finally over with.

Akira, on break, looked up from her phone.

"Then why don't you quit and get a better job?"

"Oh, sure," Laughed Reiko as she grabbed her clothes to change into, "And when I'm homeless, I can light my bills on fire to keep warm."

"Well, with any luck a spot in my kitchen might open up soon."

Reiko startled to see Haru entering the break room. Flustered, she hugged her clothes closer to her chest.

"Hey, Haru." She smiled, only to regret it when her face twinged in pain. Haru smiled too, and Reiko felt intimidated by how easily he managed to do it. It lit up his face, which Reiko guessed was handsome. She wondered if he and Akira were dating, as the two of them would be perfect for one another. Like models.

"Hey. I overheard what happened earlier with Masato," Haru said, and Reiko froze in embarrassment, "Just ignore him, and eventually he'll find a new shiny toy to play with."

"T-thanks," Reiko fumbled before realizing something, "Did you mean what you said about the kitchen?"

Haru nodded.

"Yeah. One of my guys just quit. I know you need the money, and I need someone in the kitchen who knows what they're doing. What do you say?"

Reiko's eyes widened in excitement. She had talked to Haru before about cooking when things at work were slow, but she didn't think he could tell how much she enjoyed it from those chats. Not only would she not have to deal with customers anymore, but it would be full time too! She'd be able to afford rent! She could afford to eat!

"I say I'm about to cry ugly tears of joy, so please turn around before I embarrass myself." Reiko sniffed in gratitude.

"That won't be necessary," Haru laughed before he frowned down at her, looking concerned, "For real though, are you okay? You look tired."

Reiko blanched, and then looked away. Of course, she was tired. When she wasn't floundering awkwardly around people, she was avoiding yokai that wanted to eat her. That kind of thing could wreak havoc on a girl's complexion. That keukegen would only be the first of many yokai to show up, she just knew it. So far she was lucky one hadn't shown up at work, but it was a risk she had to take.

And if that risk puts other people in danger, what then? Would I still be willing to take it? Maybe father was right…

Reiko shook her head. Now was not the time for that. She would prove him wrong. She could protect herself, and soon, she would be able to protect others too.

"No, I just always look like this. But thanks for the concern." Reiko brushed off quickly. Shifting her clothes to one arm and grabbing her bags from the locker, Reiko started towards the employee bathroom to change. She managed to give Haru a wave as she left.

"Let me know as soon as that job is available!"

"I'll put in a good word with the boss tonight. Hopefully, he'll agree to it."

"Of course he will!" Akira called out excitedly, "And then we'll all go out and celebrate! I've needed an excuse to get drunk, and this will be perfect!"

* * *

In an hour, Reiko was home. It was past ten at night when she finally made it. The lengthy set of stairs up to the shrine took Reiko forever to climb, and she was panting by the time she made it to the red torii.

_Kami, I need to get in shape! ___

____

____

Reiko caught her breath soon enough and made her way through the shrine. The Higurashi Shrine was a small, well-kept place that was secluded from the surrounding neighborhood by a small forest and the hill it was perched on. It was home to the sacred Thousand-Year-Old Sacred Tree, which visitors from all over Japan came to visit. The shrine was at the center, dwarfing the storeroom and office beside it. Reiko remembered playing there when she was little, playing hide-and-go-seek with Kagome and Grandpa always chasing them out so they didn't disturb the visitors. Those memories were fuzzy however, as Reiko was only six before her father moved them out. Kagome claimed she didn't remember it at all since she was only two at the time, but Reiko smiled happily as she passed the shrine none the less.

This smile disappeared however when she passed the wellhouse. It was small, almost a shack really, with dark wood paneling and black roof tiles. A thin length of shimenawa rope with white paper streamers stretched above the sliding door, which was thankfully closed. Reiko never liked looking inside of it. It was too dark inside there, the well opening up like a mouth of earth ready to swallow one into blackness. She grew up hearing the legend of the Bone-Eater's Well, of how the corpses of yokai and other monsters had been thrown down there, and as a child, she believed the story. Not because grandpa insisted that it was real…but because she witnessed those monsters herself...

_Ah, here come those pesky memories again. Better go back to drowning in denial. That ulcer isn't going to grow itself. ___

____

____

Reiko hurried over to the house. It was tucked behind the shrine, a small two-story home that had all the modern conveniences a growing family could want. Reiko raced towards the warm light coming from the windows, feeling the urgent need to get out of the cold night.

"I'm home!" Reiko announced as she came in, leaning down to take off her shoes. Her feet practically sang in relief as she switched into her house slippers.

"Welcome back Reiko!" Smiled a woman with short hair as she leaned out of the kitchen, drying a dish in her hands, "You worked late tonight."

Reiko, even though it hurt her cheeks, couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, Auntie Emi. Did you wait up for me?"

"Well, I figured it would be nice for you to have someone welcome you home." Aunt Emi explained as if it was only natural. Reiko wondered how anyone could be so wonderful. The best Reiko would get from her father whenever she came home was a nod, but then to be fair that's all he got from her as well. Reiko couldn't help but smile wider as Auntie Emi stepped closer and took Reiko's book bag for her.

"We've already eaten dinner, but there's plenty of leftovers. Why don't you take a bath and I'll heat something for you?"

"No," Reiko shook her head, "That's okay. I think I'll make myself something if you don't mind."

Reiko didn't want to impose on her aunt this late, as it seemed she was just cleaning up the last of the dishes. Besides, Reiko wanted to practice her cooking. If Haru managed to get her the job in the kitchen, then she would need to make sure she still had her skills.

"Well, if you're sure." Her aunt shrugged. Before she turned back into the kitchen, however, Emi smiled once more.

"I must admit, I'm going to miss you when you move out. It's been nice having you here. Just like old times."

Reiko nodded, but this time couldn't return the smile. Instead, she made her way upstairs.

A hot bath sounded like just the thing to revive her tired feet. Her hair would be fine for another day or so, so Reiko washed quickly before going into her room to change. It actually was her room, back when she lived here with her mother and father. Auntie Emi cleaned it up for her when Reiko asked to come and stay with them a while after she graduated high school two months ago. The room had barely changed in the twelve years she had been gone, the walls a faded pink and the fairy curtains still in place. Grandpa had initially built this place for his two sons to live in with their wives and children, so Reiko wondered if maybe Grandpa had something to do with her room remaining unchanged. He always expressed how he hoped Reiko and her father would come over for a visit or move back in, but her father would never have it. Not that Reiko really blamed him. She would be moving out soon enough, even though Grandpa begged her not to. But this house didn't exactly have a lot of pleasant memories for herself…

_Great. This is just my night for repression. ___

____

____

Reiko dried and changed as quickly as she could, ignoring the long, ugly scar that ran down her right thigh. Slipping into a pair of leggings and a baggy sweater, Reiko made her way back downstairs. In the kitchen, she saw Grandpa at the table drinking his nightly cup of green tea. The TV was playing from the living room nearby, and Grandpa looked over from it to grin at Reiko.

"Oh, you're home Reiko! How was work?"

"It was alright. I might finally be getting full-time work in the kitchen." Reiko answered as she avoided the overflowing trash can and opened the refrigerator. Pushing her bangs back, she wondered what she would make. Seeing bacon, eggs, and green shallots, she decided yakimeshi sounded good. There was probably some leftover rice somewhere, so it would be easy to make and would definitely hit the spot. Not only that, but it was one of the most popular dishes at the pub, so she could use the practice making it.

"Ah-ha!" Grandpa beamed, "I knew my charm would bring you luck!"

Reiko suppressed a shudder as she grabbed a frying pan. When she woke up this morning, she practically screamed her head off when she saw the large, red Daruma doll he had placed on her desk. It was so creepy looking that she had to stuff it away in her dresser before it gave her a heart attack.

"Yeah…uh, thanks for that Grandpa." Reiko said with a forced smile, figuring he meant well, "Anyway, I hope to be hearing about it soon. Hopefully, I'll get it before I move out in three days."

"Then you'll be needing this!" Grandpa announced, and Reiko turned to see him holding a small talisman of brocaded silk. Reiko recognized it as an omamori, which Grandpa sold by the dozen at the shrine office.

"This will ensure good fortune in business!"

Reiko had to resist rolling her eyes. She, oddly enough, didn't believe in talismans or sutras. At least, they never helped with her problems at any rate. But she couldn't just decline it, and so she reached over and accepted it, knowing it would make Grandpa happy.

"It also helps in matters of love and ensures a healthy pregnancy." Grandpa continued, his eyes flashing keenly. Reiko quickly turned around, trying to contain a grimace.

"I'll keep that in mind…"

As she got to cooking, she could hear Grandpa sigh behind her.

"I'm not gonna live forever Reiko. I want great-grandchildren. You're a woman now, and it's your duty to carry on the Higurashi bloodline and care for the shrine."

"I don't have to do any such thing!" Reiko shouted indignantly, "Besides, what about Kagome? She's more likely to get married before me."

Grandpa was about to argue, but someone else beat him to it.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Reiko watched as Kagome, dressed for bed, stormed into the kitchen carrying a plate. She probably had been snacking while she worked on her homework and came down just in time to overhear her name being mentioned.

"I am not getting stuck running the shrine! So you got to get married first!" Kagome said pointedly.

"And what makes you think I want to?" Reiko bristled as she gave the yakimeshi a hard stir.

"You're always listening to Grandpa's crazy talks." Kagome frowned as she dropped her dish off at the sink, "I figured you always liked that boring old stuff, so running the shrine would be perfect for you."

"I am not crazy!" Grandpa protested behind them, but the two girls ignored him to glare at one another.

"Well, I don't want to, so there!" Reiko bit back.

"Could have fooled me." Kagome murmured as she rolled her eyes.

Reiko ignored her, but despite her own protests, Kagome had her pegged down. Of the grandchildren, she was the only one who showed any interest in the shrine. Grandpa had favored her to inherit it since she was the eldest grandchild, and ever since she moved back in he had constantly badgered her about it. Truthfully, she had at one point considered training to be a Miko or priestess, though she supposed she might be too old now. Grandpa would know, and he would be more than willing to train her, but that would require Reiko staying here. She couldn't risk what might happen if she did, even if it might help with her little yokai problem…

Kagome seemed about to storm out of the kitchen when she noticed Reiko's book back on the table. Kagome's eyes grew big.

"Oh, is this for me?" She thrilled, running over to the bag and opening it. Reiko turned curiously, watching Kagome's smile turn back into a frown as she took out the books, "The Book of Yokai, The Healing Art of Kampo, The Hour of Meeting Evil Spirits? Ugh, these are just boring old books!"

"Yeah, because they're mine," Reiko replied with a sniff and went back to cooking. Kagome came over next to her, clasping her hands as she pouted her face cutely.

"So, what did you get me then?"

"…what?" Reiko frowned.

"For my fifteenth birthday. It's in two days, remember?"

Reiko's eyes grew wide. Panic seized her guts.

"Uh…"

"You forgot?!" Kagome's jaw dropped, "You're the worst!"

"Yeah, that's fair." Reiko lowered her head sheepishly. Kami, how could she forget her cousin's birthday? Between moving out, her job, and the constant thrill that was her life, Reiko must have forgotten. Not that she could give that excuse to Kagome.

_I'll find her a good present, I swear…except I spent the last of my money on books. I guess I could return them..._

Reiko shuddered at the very idea. No matter how much she loved Kagome, there was no way Reiko was going that.

_Oh well. There's always next year._

"Hmph!" Kagome pouted angrily before she pointed to Reiko's food, "Well then, I hope you know that you're gonna bloat and gain weight. Eating junk food late at night does that!"

"That's fine." Reiko replied without missing a beat, "I can lose weight whenever I want, but Kami knows how expensive it would be for you to fix that mouth of yours."

"What?!" Kagome cried loudly. Reiko ignored her as she continued to cook. Honestly, whatever happened to her sweet baby cousin? The one that used to call her big sister and make flower crowns for her? Now all they did was fight. Not that Reiko was one to talk since she contributed to those fights equally.

Is it normal to love someone and want to pull their hair out at the same time? Reiko didn't know, but she had to admit she liked it. It was nice, being in a house full of noise and voices, of people welcoming her back home and wishing her luck and arguing with her. She'd take this over going back to living with her father any day. She was going to miss them all when she moved out.

"What's all the shouting about?" Auntie asked, ducking into the kitchen, Noticing Kagome, she smiled, "Oh, Kagome. Are you studying hard? I know you have a test soon."

"Of course I'm studying, but Reiko said that I had a big mouth!"

"That's nice dear," Auntie said absently, not paying attention as she noticed the overflowing trash. She turned to call up the stairs, "Sota! Why didn't you take out the trash like I asked?"

"I didn't say you had a big mouth, I just implied it," Reiko insisted as she scraped the yakimeshi onto a plate, "Has your constant, high-pitched whining ruptured your ears?"

"You're the worst!" Kagome shouted.

"I know! You already said that!" Reiko shouted back.

"You two stop it." Auntie Emi sighed in exasperation before she shouted, "Sota, take out the trash!"

"No! There's a monster!"

That made everyone quiet down.

"What?" Auntie Emi frowned.

"There's a monster by the storehouse! It was small like a cat and it had sharp teeth!" Sota shouted from the top of the stairs, fear in his voice.

"If it looked like a cat, then it was a cat. Probably Buyo just playing outside." Grandpa shrugged, and he and the others relaxed. Reiko, on the other hand, was frozen where she stood.

"Honestly, Sota. You're just a big baby." Kagome huffed, and Sota thumped down the stairs.

"I am not a baby! It had red eyes! It chased me!" He shouted at her angrily. Reiko quickly looked him over, happy to see that he didn't have a scratch on him. He obviously had a bad fright though, and Reiko wanted to curl up someplace no one could see her.

How could a yokai have followed her here?

_I let my guard down, that's how. I'm such an idiot._

"Well, someone has to take the trash out." Auntie Emi sighed. Sota looked terrified that she was going to make him go out again, but Reiko came to his rescue.

"I'll do it." She said as she hefted her plate of food into one hand and went to grab the trash bag. Sota grabbed her arm in panic as she passed by him.

"No! Don't go out there! The monster might still be there!"

Reiko gave him an exhausted smile.

"Don't worry." She winked, messing up his hair before grabbing the trash bag, "I got a sure-fire way to deal with monsters."

Without further protest, Reiko made it out the door with her food and the trash. It was pitch black outside, but she knew the way to the storehouse where the dumpster hid behind. The night was cold, and she shivered. Reiko moved as quickly as she dared, swearing under her breath the whole way.

_Damn it! I bet it's that keukegen. How did it find me way out here? What if it had hurt Sota? It would have been all my fault. I'm such an idiot!_

Reiko felt guilt build within her, and she lost her appetite. She had known it was risky to stay in one place for so long, but she only just managed to find herself an apartment. But that wasn't the whole truth. Reiko also wanted to come to the shrine, selfishly hoping it would have some answers. Answers like how come only she seemed to see yokai? Why did they want to eat her heart? Did it have something to do with her family's history and the shrine? Why, no matter how far her father moved them or how careful she was, did yokai always find her? Why…why did they have to kill her mother?

"I know you're here! Come out you!" Reiko shouted when she made it over to the dumpster. The stink of old garbage mingled with the freshly made yakimeshi. She tossed the trash bag inside the dumpster, looking around until she caught two red eyes nearby the woods. She knew she was breaking nearly all of her rules, but it was necessary.

_'Your heart…so pure…please, just a taste…'_

"You've caused me a lot of trouble. So I guess I have no choice but to get rid of you myself." Reiko warned the keukegen as it came out of the shadows. It looked worse than when she last saw it, all dirty and exhausted. It was snarling at her, half-mad with hunger. Reiko felt a little apprehensive, but she steeled her nerve.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this, but…"

Reiko knelt to the ground, and the keukegen saw its chance to run at her, teeth bared. It stopped dead however when Reiko set her plate down and skidded it towards the small yokai.

"Here," She smiled at it when it looked up at her in confusion, "You can't have my heart. I'm using it right now and I'm rather fond of it. But you can eat this instead, okay?"

The small yokai glanced between Reiko and the plate, not moving any closer. Soon enough though the delicious smell of rice, bacon, and shallots had its mouth salivating. Tentatively, it took a bite. Then another. And another, practically gulping it down. Reiko worried it would eat the plate too.

"After you're done eating, I want you to leave this shrine and never come back. If you do that, I promise to visit the bookshop and feed you again sometime." Reiko informed the small yokai knowing it would understand her.

It looked up at her, rice sticking to the fur around its mouth. Its eyes were less wild, and there was almost something cute about the filthy yokai now. Reiko grinned and leaned over to pat the yokai's head. Surprisingly, its' fur was rather soft. The keukegen practically purred at her touch, and Reiko knew he wouldn't be a problem anymore. Rule four might be her last resort, but it was probably the most important. When all else failed, Reiko could always give a hungry yokai a bit of her home-cooking. She didn't know why, but that usually seemed to satisfy them for a time. But then there were a lot of things she didn't understand about yokai. She hoped to one day…and maybe then one day she could be happy…

 _'So pure…pure…'_ The small yokai cooed up at her when it had finished. Reiko smirked and stood up, taking the plate with her.

"Stop that." She chuckled, turning back towards the house, "Flattery isn't going to get you seconds."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! Thank you for making it to the end of the chapter! A few notes here real quick:
> 
> This story is heavily inspired by not only the estimable Rumiko Takahashi's work, but also the Kamisama Kiss, Bed and Breakfast for Spirits, and the Black Bird series. If you haven't read/watched any of these STOP! Go and find them! I swear, they are beautiful and will make you cry and laugh and feel all heartwarming. But in all these series there is a theme of a maiden possessing the ability to grant power/immortality if her flesh is eaten by a yokai (or she's simply really, really tasty to yokai).
> 
> Whether she is born with this ability or assumes it differs, but I wanted to know how a character with that ability could affect the world of Inuyasha. I also will be getting into more of the lore of Inuyasha, from Midoriko's origins to how the Bone-Eater's Well works and the yokai in modern Tokyo. I will also hopefully be taking a new spin on the whole 'Kagome's Cousin Falls Into The Well And Falls In Love With Sesshomaru' trope. Also, I know Kagome is a little annoying in this first chapter, but to me, she seemed immature and selfish at the beginning of the anime. That's just my take on her personality, but don't get me wrong, I like her despite her quirks, and she'll grow as a character. As for Reiko, I hope you all like her too. I also am naming Mama Higurashi as Emi, since she has no official first name in the series. Please share your thoughts!


End file.
